I love you! Rewritten
by DaniLautner
Summary: Classic girl in love with best friend story with the characters we know and love.Rated M for possible content of later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Dani. This is the rewrite of I love you! I hope this one will be better than the first one. Special thanks to I'm, me, who are you, KiDD-NiKKi, sammy2393, Twilight Forever222, Dazzled-Midnight-Melody, navywife410, & sydneyannwhite. They read my story even when it was awful, so thanks again. Please read and review.**

-Dani

I love you! Preface

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella. PLEASE call me Bella. I'm sixteen years old and live in Forks, Washington. I know, you probably have never heard of it. It's a tiny town near Seattle. My dad, Charlie is the chief of police here. It's just my dad and me. My mom left my dad and me when I was two. So I never really knew her, but that's okay with me. My dad is an amazing father. I have some really great friends here. First there are the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They both have blue eyes and blonde hair. Rosalie is very protective over her friends and family. She is outgoing and really into cars, which makes her perfect for Emmett. Jasper is very quite and caring. But if someone hurts one of us, he'll kick there ass. Then there's the Cullen's Alice, Emmett, and Edward. They're all adopted by Dr. Carslie& Esme Cullen, the two nicest people in the world. Alice is very short; also her black hair is cut into a pixie cut. So everyone calls her Pixie. She loves shopping and fashion. She is also very very hyper. The exact opposite of her boyfriend, Jasper. Emmett is a big teddy bear. He is really really tall and buff. He has curly brown hair and really pretty brown eyes. Emmett, like his girlfriend Rosalie loves cars. Emmett and Jasper are like my big brothers, very protective of me. Last but far from least is Edward. He is tall with messy bronze "sex" hair and the most beautiful green eyes I have very seen. He is the captain of the football team and plays the piano. Sadly he is a player, new bed buddy every week. Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah he's my best friend and I'm in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Years! Please read & review.-Dani **

**Chapter 1 **

It's Friday finally. This has been the longest week ever. The first week of school is over. No more going over rules and no more reviewing stuff we learned in the sixth grade. At least until next year that is. I'm wearing my favorite red skinny jeans which have writing going down the leg from where people have signed it. I'm looking good and feeling even better. It's lunch time. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and I are walking to the lunchroom. They are all talking about the game tonight. I'm pretending to listen but I'm really looking for Edward. When we reach the lunchroom I find him. He has Tanya, the school slut and head cheerleader up against the wall and is kissing her neck. I froze and I see Alice and Rose giving me sympatric glances. "Um, I'm not really hungry. I'll catch up later," I said quickly then I run to my haven, the music room.

When I get there it's empty like always. I grabbed my guitar case out of the locker Mrs. Note lets me use. Whenever I get upset I come in here and play. Music is my life. With music you can say anything and everything that is on your mind or is bothering you. I began strumming it randomly, trying to write a song. It took some time but it finally came to me.

****I'd lie by Taylor Swift** **

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**_

_**And I don't think its ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tell a joke, I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs and**_

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth **_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything in black and white**_

_**Never lets nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sisters beautiful; he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked him if I love him, I'd lie**_

_**He stand there then walks away **_

_**My gosh if I could only say **_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see thought everything but my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is "my gosh he's beautiful "**_

_**So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes **_

_**And if you asked if I love him**_

_**If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**_

A few teardrops landed the paper as I write it down. Once I'm finished I put my guitar back in the case with the song and got up. When I looked at the doorway my heart stopped. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice were standing by the door. "Wow," was all Emmett could say. Jasper came over and gave me a hug, that's when I realized I was still crying." Bells don't cry. I know it hurts but we'll fix it, I promise," Alice said trying to make me feel better. "I don't think so Alice. I mean look at him then look at me. I'm dull and boring, and he's Edward." "You don't give yourself enough credit Bella. You're funny, smart, and really pretty," Rose said. "Sure," I said sarcastically. "It's time guys," Alice said. "Time for what," now I'm worried. "Time for us to get you and Edward together." No absolutely not." "Fine," She said angrily. "What's going on," no. "Hey Edward, just Bella being stubborn again," Alice said. Thank you Alice. Edward came over and put his arm around me. "Come on Bells. Lighten up," he said in his beautiful deep voice. "Do you want to go shopping with her?" Nobody wants to go shopping with Alice. "Um no thanks," I walked over to my locker. "So Edward where were you," Emmett asked. "Um the lunchroom waiting on you guys." Lair, I put my guitar away. "Come guys we're going to be late," I said leaving the room.

I walked to biology, sat down and put my headphones in. Edward is with Tanya at her desk. Making out of course. I looked away and closer my eyes. Imaging the way his smile brightens up a room. The way you can't help but get lost in his amazing green eyes. I'm so screwed. I didn't even notice him sit next to me, until a note was in front of me

**Edward **

**Bella**

**You Okay?**

**Yeah**

**Then why are you so quiet?**

**I didn't sleep well last night.** He gave me a look and I could tell he didn't believe me

**Well you might want to turn the music down. **I looked up and everyone was looking at me. I took off my headphones. I looked down blushing and Edward laughed. "Well now that Miss Swan has decided to join us when can began," the teacher said glaring at me . Edward passed me the paper again.

**Can I talk to you about something?**

**Of course**

**I think I'm in love. **My heart stopped. I quickly composed my face.

**With?**

**Tanya**. No please tell me he's joking. Why her? Of all the people in the world.

**That's great**

**She's amazing.**

**I'm sure she is. **Then the bell rang, I quickly grabbed my stuff and left.

I decided to skip gym. I sat in the bed of my truck and cried. About halfway though the period Emmett and Alice came and sat with me. I showed them the note. They both looked surprised after Alice finished reading it out loud. "Tanya really. What the hell is wrong with him?" "I should kick his ass for making you cry," Emmett said getting up. "No Em please, just let it go," he sat back down and gave me a hug. Then the bell rang, we stayed where we were. Rose and Jasper came out to my truck. They both had the came confused look on their faces. Alice handed them the note. As they read it I saw Edward and Tanya walking towards Edward's Volvo, holding hands. He looked over and saw me. Then he let go of Tanya's hand and run over. I took note from Jasper's hands just in time. "What's wrong," he asked worriedly. "Nothing," I lied. "Then why are you crying?" I hoped down and started walking towards the front of my truck. They gave me sad looks as I passed them. "Bella what's going on?" "Nothing," I snapped. "Bye guys."  
>"Bella don't forget, sleepover at my house after the game," Alice reminded me. "Okay see you at five," I got in the truck. As I was starting it Edward got in the passenger side. "Bella," but I interrupted him. "Edward please just let it go," he got out of the truck and I drove out of the parking lot.<p>

**Time Skip################## the Cullen's house**

I took a deep breath as I stopped in the Cullen's driveway. I slowly made my way out of my truck and up the wooden steps. Alice met me at the door and gives me a 'you okay' look. I nodded; she smiles and leads me to her room where Rose is waiting. Rose hands me the shirt I made last week. Edward's name and football number are all over it. Alice and Roses are the same but for Emmett and Jasper. We make shirts every year for the football games. I put the shirt on and Alice straightens my hair. She also put the bandana I made yesterday on me. It all looks pretty good. Then she does my makeup. By the time she's done its six thirty. Almost time for the game.

The three of us climbed into Alice's Porsche. Rose turned the radio to a Katy Perry song. Most of the time we all sing along very loudly, but I just sat and listened to them sing. When we got to the field it was packed. After we found a parking spot we managed to find seats in the front row right when the game started. When the team ran onto the field Alice, Rose, and I screamed like little girls meeting Justin Bieber. Jasper and Emmett smiled and waved. Edward looked surprised to see me. He smiled and I smiled right back. Then they ran to meet the rest of the team. I don't know much about football but Rose does, she had to explain to me what was going on most of the game. But I could tell when Edward scored the winning touchdown with 3 seconds to spare. Alice and Rose ran down to congratulate their boyfriends. I sat on the bleachers, watching them. They are all really cute together. "Why are you up here all by yourself," a deep voice said, Edward. "Just watching the two cutest couples ever besides Carlise and Esme of course.""Yeah they are pretty good together," he said sighing. What's that all about? "You did good out there." "Thanks," wow this is awkward. "About earlier you know I'm not mad at you right?" "Yeah bells I just wish you would tell me what's going on." "I'm fine now." "Okay," he tried to give me a hug. "No not till you shower," he laughed. "Fine, ride back to the house with me?" "Sure." "Kay. Be back," he ran towards the showers. "Bells you coming," I hear Em yell. "No I'm going to ride with Edward," they all smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Okay well have fun." "I will," I yelled and they left.

I stayed sitting in the same spot. It was dark and kind of cold. I shrived. "You cold," an unfamiliar voice asked. "A little," I answered. "Here take my jacket. I'm James by the way," he said handing me his jacket. "Um thanks. I'm Bella. You go to Forks?" "Yeah I'm new. I start Monday." "Ok well if you need someone to show you around, I'd be happy to," he seems like a nice guy and he's cute. "I'd like that." "You ready to go bel… who's this," Edward's back. "Edward this is James. James this is my best friend E dward," James reached out to shake Edward's hand but Edward just looked at his hand. "Nice to meet you. Come on Bells," he said pulling my hand. "Bye James. Edward that was rude," I said as we turned the corner. "I don't think you should hang out with him Bella." "Why not?" "He's ….. Well... I just don't just don't like him." "Okay Edward" I said rolling my eyes.


End file.
